It was 1980 something
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: Complete AU. Teenage Carol and Daryl. One shot or more depending on feedback.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to The Walking Dead. This fiction is solely for fun, practice, and entertainment.

It was 1980 something…

Chapter 1 Firsts

"I am not going." Lori hissed her response at Andrea without turning in her seat. "Rick would be really mad."

Andrea waited for Sister Mary Margaret to pass before twisting in her seat to eye her best friends. "Carol is going."

"You're not going, are you?" Lori leaned forward to whisper into Carol's ear.

Carol kept her head straight, but nodded.

"You're parents will kill you." Lori warned.

"Please," Andrea shook her head, her blonde ponytail bouncing. "You are a chicken, Lori Randall."

"I am not ending up pregnant."

Andrea rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. She waited for Sister Mary Margaret to turn back around. She looked over at Lori. "You're not going to get pregnant from going to a party."

"It's Merle Dixon's party." Lori retorted.

Carol bit her lower lip as she turned slightly in her seat to catch Andrea's eye. She was careful to keep at least one eye on the nun. "Are you sure it is safe, Andrea?"

"Yes," Andrea leaned over her desk. "It is completely safe."

Carol thought about that. Merle Dixon had a reputation in their school. There had been this sophomore girl named Abigail. She was rumored to be dating Merle Dixon and one day she disappeared. Rumor had it that she had slept with Merle and got pregnant. Carol would never forget as her parents spent hours lecturing on the sins of sexual intercourse. She still had nightmares of hanging in purgatory over a boiling caldron. She shuddered, involuntarily at the memory.

"Shane will be there," Andrea tossed the words out causally as she leaned back in her desk.

Lori turned abruptly her long dark hair swinging. "Shane is going?"

"Lori Randall!" Sister Mary Margaret walked over to their desk. "Is there something more important than today's lesson? Something that you would like to share with the class?"

Lori shook her head, meekly.

"Good," The nun nodded.

* * *

Andrea grinned. When the nun turned back to the black board. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Lori.

Carol sat on the edge on Andrea's bed, watching as her friend tossed clothes everywhere. She smiled. "I can't believe you got her to go."

"Shane got her to go," Andrea mumbled from the closet before sticking her head back out with a new dress in hand. "What do you think?"

Carol wrinkled her nose at the neon pink dress. "It is a little bright."

Andrea smiled. "That's the point. Then the boys we definitely notice. What are you going to wear because you can't wear that?"

Carol looked down at her school uniform, bobby socks, and saddle oxfords. "I brought something."

"Let me see," Andrea reached over her friend for Carol's duffel bag. She pulled out everything on top, the standard things for a slumber party until she reached the bottom of the bag and held up the denim. "Jeans?"  
"They are Guess and I brought my blue leg warmers," Carol reached back into the bag.

"Not a dress?" Andrea asked. "Dresses are hot. Guys think dresses are hot."

Carol twisted her blue leg warmer before looking back up at Andrea. "Guys don't think girls like me are hot."

Andrea shook her head. "You are super hot. You are so tiny and petite. Guys love that. And your hair is so beautiful."

Carol arched her eyebrow in a skeptical look. "My hair is a disaster. I wish it my hair was straight like Lori's. And I am so tiny that God missed giving me boobs."

Andrea laughed and grabbed a pair of her socks. "We can fix that."

Carol groaned and fell back on the clothes covered bed.

Andrea threw the socks at her, but dodged the throw back as she ran to get the ringing doorbell.

* * *

The sounds of Robert Palmer's Addicted to Love reverberated throughout the crowded house. Carol gripped Andrea's hand tightly as they navigated there way into the party. She looked over at Lori whose brown eyes were wide, taking in the scene in front of them. There were kids everywhere. Mostly older kids, college age would be Carol's guess. There was a thick layer of smoke and something that smelled oddly sweet.

"This is so cool!" Andrea exclaimed.

Lori shook her head. "I don't see Shane."

"Well, I know he said he would be here," Andrea looked around. "We should get a beer."

Carol's eye widened. She had never drunk any kind of alcohol, not even at a holiday party.

"Come on," Andrea tugged her along through the crowd of people. "Come on, Lori."

Lori trailed behind them her eyes looking for her boyfriend Rick's best friend. Shane was fun and Lori enjoyed his attention. Lori knew Shane had a crush on her and she liked it though she would never admit that to anyone. Nope that would be her secret because after all she was going to marry Rick Grimes and live in a beautiful white colonial house just like Rick's parents. Shane was not going to live in that house; he probably wouldn't even go to college. Shane Walsh was gorgeous, but he wasn't going anywhere.

Carol followed along behind Andrea trying not to bump into everybody and everything. Her jaw dropped as they passed a couch where a couple was kissing. The boy had his hand clear up the front of the girl's shirt. "Andrea," She whispered her voice tinged with shock as she reached for her friend's hand. Carol looked up when all she felt was air. She looked around and realized that she had lost Andrea in the crowd.

"Lori's looking for you," Andrea said as she took the beer Shane Walsh extended to her. It should be totally illegal to look like that boy did. An errant dark curl fell across his eye as he shot her a slow, easy smile.

"Maybe, I was looking for you," Shane grinned as he tapped her cup with his.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"You're breaking my heart," Shane smiled and placed his hand to his heart.

Andrea laughed.

"You Catholic girls are so bad."

Andrea smirked and looked out across the crowded apartment. "I lost Carol."

Shane looked around. "That's the one with all the hair?"

Andrea punched his arm. "Yeah. She has long hair."

Shane nodded. "The little one with the big blue eyes."

"Don't let her hear you describe her that way. She already has a complex." Andrea sighed.

"She's cute," Shane shrugged. "I prefer blondes though especially with pink scrunchies." He playfully tugged at her ponytail.

Andrea shook her head. "Keep it in your pants, Walsh." She continued to scan the room when her eyes connected with a set of blue ones. She drew in a deep breath. Merle Dixon, official badass was looking her way.

* * *

Daryl Dixon hated parties. He wasn't entirely sure that he even liked people especially his brother's dumb ass friends. Of course, there was no telling his brother that shit which was exactly why he was sitting on top of the dryer in the laundry room technically at the party, but away from everyone. He was startled when a small slip of a figure slid in the door, shutting it behind them before looking at him with the biggest blue eyes that he had ever seen. They were the exact color of the sky. Every smartass remark promptly disappeared from his head.

Carol sighed with relief as she slipped into the empty room that is until she looked up. Sitting on top of dryer was a scruffy looking boy about her age. He was sitting there with his legs crossed, staring down at her. His eyes were barely visible from underneath his dirty blonde hair except for their color that was startling blue that begged your attention even obscured by the shaggy, overgrown haircut. "Hi," Carol whispered, shyly.

Daryl nodded.

"My name's Carol," Carol extended her hand, years of manners firmly ingrained.

Daryl looked at her hand, confused. "Daryl."

Carol dropped her fingers. "Daryl. It is nice to meet you, Daryl."

Daryl nodded, again.

"It's really loud in there," Carol bit down on her lower lip as she looked up at him.

"Yeah," Daryl shifted on the dryer. "You can stay here if ya want."

Carol looked up at him, shyly. "That would be okay?"

Daryl shrugged.

Carol looked at the washer. She shrugged off her doubt and climbed up on the washer, mimicking his position.

Daryl smiled. She was really cute. Little thing, but he sensed she was tougher than she looked. Her hair was a mass of auburn curls that reached all the way to her waist and for some inexplicable reason his hands itched to touch it. Daryl swallowed hard, shaking off the silly idea. He extended his beer toward her. "Want some?"

Carol nodded and leaned forward to accept the drink. She took a small sip, coughing a bit.

"First time?" He asked.

Carol gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Daryl nodded as he took back the cup. "Reckon we all have to have our first." Daryl felt strangely happy that this girl, Carol, was sharing this first with him.

**Author's Note**: I am really unsure on this story. I have been thinking about it for a bit so I thought I would post and see if there is any interest. I am not quite as confident in my Walking Dead stories. This could just be one shot as well. I am having crazy writer's block on my other stories!


End file.
